Dr. Bun
"Oh, come on, don't be greedy! I'm only his personal doctor, you can have the rest of the Island!" —'Dr. Bun', "Duel of the Doctors" Dr. Bun is Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, and is in some sense one of his guards. This sparks a rivalry between him and Dr. Snake, since both are doctors. History ''Toy Island'' Dr. Bun debuted halfway through Season 2 in the episode "Extraterrestrial Athletes". Here, an alien volleyball team has come to Earth and is playing games of volleyball against the inhabitants of the islands they come across. If they win, they vaporize the island and move on, but if they lose, they return home; apparently, they vaporized at least seven islands before they reached Toy Island. Dr. Bun is on this team. When they arrive at Toy Island, they hold their game, and after a close tiebreaker, the Toy Island Crew win, saving their Island and forcing the aliens to return to their home planet. However, Dr. Bun decides to stay on the Island because he likes the residents and the environment. In the next episode, Dr. Bun declares himself Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, suddenly sparking a rivalry with Dr. Snake, who states that there is only room for one doctor on the Island. Dr. Bun, thinking this is very greedy of Dr. Snake since he only takes one of his original customers, starts a feud between themselves that usually takes its toll upon one of the other denizens. This can be seen in "Rooster Visits the Doctor(s)?" and "Doctors' Clinic", where Rooster and various islanders end up getting hurt, respectively. In "Lakeet Requests a Vacation", Dr. Bun is placed in charge of complying with Lakeet's vacation requests, and he is also the one to stall Lakeet when the royal house is trashed. By Season 3, Dr. Bun has become less relevant to the show, and his feud with Dr. Snake is only briefly touched upon. In some episodes it is the main action, and in others it is only used a short comical scene and no longer the sideplot. This can be seen in "Doctors' Rivalry" and "Doctors in a Cell", where the two doctors end up getting kidnapped by the Triple M Crew and are forced to work together in order to escape. In "Lakeet Cried Wolf", Dr. Bun helps the other guards to investigate and find out who kidnapped Emperor Lakeet. He later joins them as they approach Spirit Bear and rescue him. Later, in "Lakeet's Ark", he and the other guards are forced to build an ark in case of emergency evacuations. After finishing, Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crashes into it and destroys it. By Season 4, Dr. Bun has all of his spoken dialogue cut, and thus their feud has come to a standstill. Dr. Bun only appears to "take up space" in the Island and appear wherever the guard troupe is, without actually saying anything or doing much. Luckily, in Season 5, Dr. Bun returns to a more significant role. This time, he announces his departure from the guard troupe and his plans to open up a public clinic in the main plaza. This re-ignites him and Dr. Snake's rivalry, as he can now actually take Dr. Snake's patients with his public clinic. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Unlike his appearance in Season 4, Dr. Bun does receive some dialogue in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, albeit minimal. One of his appearances has him talk to Giraffe Plant, although it is minor and easily forgettable. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Dr. Bun appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. He is originally held prisoner by Apollo alongside the rest of Emperor Lakeet's guard troupe. However, once he is rescued, he resides in the Spirit Sanctuaries and heals Krinole to full health when spoken to. ''Friends' Hockey'' Dr. Bun appears in Friends' Hockey as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Power Shot, Guard Distraction. Here, he skates around the rink and gets in the way of the opponents. ''Curtis Ball'' series Dr. Bun appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage where he watches the match from the high box. When Emperor Lakeet deems the match too boring, he orders his guards, including Dr. Bun, onto the field to interfere with the match and spice things up. Dr. Bun returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Dr. Bun appears in ''Toy Island Party! on the Toy Island board. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Dr. Bun is part of the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions in Friends' Kombat II. Together they are speedy and fall slowly, but they are also easy to hit off the stage. Dr. Bun is the fifth character to attack in their stringed combos. He helps out in their up special Guard Chain as he forms part of the chain that Lakeet uses to reach the ledge. He is also responsible for their down special, Bun Medicine. He spends around ten seconds creating medicine that will heal 20% of Lakeet's damage. In their Final Smash Guard Throw, he is the fourth guard thrown by Lakeet. He goes the farthest but does the least damage. He is relatively speedy in returning to Lakeet. Dr. Bun reappears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as part of Lakeet's moveset, although he now only appears when he uses certain attacks. Dr. Bun's signature move is '''Bun Medicine', which now takes effect without requiring Dr. Bun to return to Lakeet's side. He is also always the fourth guard to be used in nonspecific attacks, dealing the least damage to opponents but being able to heal teammates during team matches. ''Friends' Racing'' Dr. Bun is a part of the unlockable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions in Friends' Racing. They are a lightweight character so they ride in small karts, although they also give a small weight bonus. Dr. Bun is the one who uses the items. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside of Lakeet's expansive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Dr. Bun appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of Emperor Lakeet's team, the Emperor Lakeet Royals. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Dr. Bun appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Dr. Buns appear as unlockable player characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the normal Dr. Bun, Yarn Dr. Bun is more woolen and visibly knitted, sporting buttons for eyes as well. His sack is still made of cotton fabric. Dr. Bun boasts quick running speed but low stamina. He uses the Bun Sack to heal characters, by throwing the sack over them and holding it down for a period of time. This gradually replenishes their Stuffin' Meter. His secondary attack has him pull out giant steamed buns from his Bun Sack and roll them forwards to attack. The Dr. Bun amiibo is in Wave 5 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the healing speed of his Bun Sack as well as his stamina for 30 seconds. His special costume has him wearing an apron and baker's hat. ''Toy Island Tennis Dr. Bun appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character from the DLC Pack 1. His default partner is Mayor Barry. He is a Technique type player, boasting excellent movement speed and shot technique but also abysmal shot power and reach. Character Dr. Bun is a very prospective character, able to measure situations and decide what is best for him. This is seen when he decides to stay on Toy Island, rather than leave with the aliens, and when he chooses to become Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, a rather weighty role. Dr. Bun is also a very competitive and aggressive person, as shown in his feuds with Dr. Snake. Whenever Dr. Snake launches an attack on him, he strikes back with utter viciousness, and the two constantly fight like this, even after a patient ends up lying on the ground unconscious. Appearance Dr. Bun has a somewhat humanoid appearance, albeit with a flatter, more oval head. His eyes are white circles outlined by black, and his nose and mouth lines. He also carries around a green sack that is his medicinal kit. His whole body is made of bread. Objects Dr. Bun's green sack is his medicinal kit. It is able to carry countless medicines, bandages, first aid kit tools, and portable hospital resources. Whether it is an advanced alien technology or not is unknown. Trivia *It is unknown if Dr. Bun is an alien, as he was never confirmed to be an alien, and he looked vastly different from the other confirmed aliens. **It has been confirmed that some of the teammates on the alien team during the Inter-Galactic Volleyball Tournament were abducted from the earlier islands, so Dr. Bun might've been one of those abducted. **If he is an alien, it can be explained that his green sack is some sort of advanced alien technology that can hold so many items. If he is not an alien, it is then unexplainable. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters